Posts and columns are used in many situation, including supporting structures, supporting signs and fences as well as many other uses. If a post or column is used to support a massive structure, that post or column must, itself, be firmly and securely anchored and supported. It is noted that the terms “post” and “column” will be used interchangeably in this disclosure.
If a post or column is used to support a massive structure, such as a soundwall, the current method of erecting that post or column is shown in FIG. 1 and proceeds as follows: a hole H is drilled in the earth E for post embedment; a post P is then raised by a crane or other mechanical means and is set in the drilled earth; concrete is poured into the hole around the post; and if necessary, rebar is placed around the post for increased support. Once the post is set in place, metal rods R are strapped along the edges of the wall post. The rods are then, anchored into the ground and straps S are firmly fastened to stabilize the wall post. The mechanism hosting the post is then detached and moved for use elsewhere. The device alone is left to support the wall post and each anchor rod is continuously fastened and adjusted to ensure that the post is properly balanced.
Proper placement and proper orientation of a post used to support panels of a soundwall are very difficult and time consuming using presently available processes and systems. First, adjacent posts must be accurately positioned relative to each other, otherwise, panels may be too loosely supported or too tightly supported. Proper placement of one large post relative to a previously-placed post is very difficult and time consuming using present systems and procedures. Second, leveling and balancing of the post is a tedious task because it requires fastening each strap little by little until the post is level on the top and along the sides. The fastening of a single anchor rod strap more than likely causes imbalance on one or more of the other sides. This is a time consuming process in which a worker spends a large portion of time and effort attempting to level and balance the post. Thus, the current systems and methods for installing posts, such as would be used in a soundwall, after embedment are inefficient and tedious.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for reducing the amount of time and effort spent on the step of accurately locating a post and on the step of supporting and stabilizing the post while the concrete around the post cures. By reducing the amount of time and effort spent on these steps, the overall process of erecting a post will be considerably faster and more efficient than processes using the prior art. Efficient use of time, such as crane time, will enable the posts to be ready to install as soon as they arrive so no time is wasted.